1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having improved mechanism for attachment of the electrical connector to a mating electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Arts
It is well known that a cable end connector terminates to an electrical cable and electrically connects with a mating connector to transmit signals from the electrical cable to the complementary connector. The cable end connector and the mating connector are often equipped with interlocking mechanisms to secure two mated connectors together.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,758, which published on Aug. 30, 1994 and assigned to Whitaker shows a conventional connector having a pair of jackscrews 16. Referring to FIGS. 1, 4 and 8, two cover parts 8 together define a locking finger 164 in each of the passages 9. Each jackscrew 16 has a collar 198 located at front of the locking finger 164, and an enlarged diameter portion 200 located behind of the locking finger 164. When the jackscrews 16 is pushed to engage with, or pulled to separate from a mating connector, the enlarged diameter portion 200, and the collar 198 is respectively hold by the locking finger 164, for controlling an operative distance of the jackscrew 16. However, to obtain the jackscrew 16 with the collar 198 and the enlarged diameter portion 200, the user needs an enlarged diameter pole originally and then lathes the pole to form the collar 198 and the enlarged diameter portion 200 in a lathe process. This process leads to a waste of the raw material and a high cost of manufacture.
For another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,599, which published on May 9, 2000 and assigned to Hon Hai shows a connector using another bolt member type for achieving an interconnect function. The bolt member has first and second bolt parts assembled to each other. The first bolt part defines a radiant head, and the second bolt part defines a corresponding radiant slot for receiving the radiant head therein. When the connector is in a connection manner, the second bolt drives the first bolt to move forwardly relative to the second bolt. In addition, respectively disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,647,758, 7,033,202, U.S. Pub. No. 20030073337A1, some similar jackscrews are provided. However, with respect to these cited reference, a problem that how to control the moving of the jackscrew conveniently is raised and expected to solve, and further, after a frequent plug/unplug, the helical spring may be distorted and thus unable to be prevented by the C-ring.
Hence, an electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantage of the related references.